Transmission of video signals requires the transfer of large amounts of information at high bit-rates under a time-sensitive schedule. This task becomes even more challenging when a video signal competes with other traffic on a busy network and/or a network's reliability is diminished. When a transmission medium will not accommodate a complete video signal, some parts of the signal may need to be omitted from the transmission. When less important parts of the signal are omitted, video quality will be higher than when random parts are lost during transmission.